Chaos Space Marine Raptor
Traitor Legion]] Chaos Space Marine Raptors are the dedicated assault infantry of the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions. Raptors consider themselves to be elite shock troops similar to the warriors who comprise the Loyalist Space Marine Assault Squads, although they are far more egotistical and self-centred. As Raptors are used to strike at the weakest point in an enemy line, this tactical usage has been expanded into an outright philosophy dedicated to the concept of preying on the weak, making them vicious hunters. History Raptors are a debased form of the Jump Pack-equipped Astartes who fought as part of the Space Marine Legions who turned Traitor during the Horus Heresy of the 31st Millennium. At that time Jump Packs were a rarity, and they were usually only issued to elite units of Space Marines. These earlier patterns of Jump Pack were rather more sophisticated and efficient than the ones commonly used by the Space Marines of the Imperium in the 41st Millennium, being considerably lighter and less bulky, while at the same time having a higher thrust to mass ratio which allowed slightly longer and higher jumps to be performed. Such was their complexity, however, that only the most skilled Tech-adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus could attempt their construction, and with time even this ability was lost, so now all that can be done is to maintain those packs that still remain. If it had not been for the discovery of the Standard Template Construct (STC) for the pattern of Jump Pack currently used by the Imperium (by an unknown Tech-priestonthe backwater planet known only as DH2), it is likely that the Raptors would have been the only Space Marines still using Jump Packs in the 41st Millennium. Legion Assault Marine]] At the time of the Heresy, though, very few units of Space Marines were equipped with Jump Packs. In much the same way that Terminator Armour is still seen as a badge of honour amongst Astartes, being a member of a Jump Pack-equipped assault unit was a source of pride and prestige. Such troops, being rare, were employed only for highly specialised and often highly dangerous missions. All of these factors combined to instill a unique esprit de corps amongst the warriors of Jump Pack-equipped units, and it was this spirit of dangerous individualism which was to have terrible consequences during the Heresy. The Raptor Cult When Horus began his revolt against the Emperor, his armies included over half of the Jump Pack-equipped assault units of the huge Space Marine Legions of those days. Although small as a percentage of the overall size of Horus' army, there were still tens of thousands of such Astartes under his command. Like all of the Space Marines in the Traitor Legions, these troops were slowly and insidiously corrupted by the Chaos Gods so that, step by step, they were turned into something all together the opposite of what they had once been. Where there had once been proud, noble Space Marine warriors, there now stood the vain, selfish creatures that quickly became known by both themselves and their enemies simply as Raptors. It would seem likely that the Raptors became dedicated worshippers of one of the Chaos Gods, and that their appearance reflects this in some way, just as the Thousand Sons, Khornate Berserkers and Plague Marines all have an appearance which reflects aspects of their patron Chaos God. However, exactly who the Raptors worship is by no means clear; it could be one of the major Chaos Gods, such as Tzeentch or Slaanesh, but is more likely to be one of the plethora of minor Chaos deities, who, while not as powerful as the major powers, are every bit as dangerous and evil. Whoever they worship, as time has passed the Raptors have become ever more corrupted, their armour mutated by some strange force of Chaos so that it no longer bears anything other than a passing resemblance to the noble suit of Power Armour it once was. At the same time, the pride and spirit of the Space Marines that became the Raptors has been perverted into a vain belief in their own superiority over all other creatures, which is often expressed in acts of unspeakable cruelty. Although the Raptors will fight alongside other Chaos Space Marines, their haughty attitude and obvious disdain makes them unpopular, to say the least -- a feeling that is reinforced by the Raptors' tendency to desert as soon as they have gotten what they want. And what they want appears to be nothing other than death, destruction and the simple infliction of pain and suffering for its own sake. They circle the battlefield, swooping down on the weakest and most vulnerable target they can find, and then depart leaving death in their wake before the enemy can retaliate. These fell servants are truly amongst the most loathsome of all the followers of the Chaos Gods. Many who join the ranks of the Raptors modify their armour to give themselves a more terrifying appearance, and the Raptors often fit amplifiers and Vox-casters to emit terrifying sounds used to disorient their enemies, making them easier prey. Their Power Armour can be highly stylised, mimicking the appearance of a vicious bird of prey or swooping daemon. They always wear their stylised, ancient pattern of Jump Packs which are identifiable by their arched intakes and thrusters. They are armed with Bolters or with the traditional Assault Marine weapons of a Bolt Pistol and a Chainsword. Raptors sometimes are armed with Flamers or Meltaguns to aid in different situations. Whatever they are armed with, Raptors descend upon positions and deal death and destruction wherever they land. Many other Chaos forces see them as egotistical and self-indulgent, which often stirs up rivalry. Raptors do not always interact with other members of their Chaos Space Marine warband, giving them a greater air of arrogance. While the Raptors may think of themselves as an elite, many other Chaos Space Marines consider them to be preening, self-indulgent egotists. Whatever their personal feelings on the matter, Champions of Chaos still recognise the Raptors' merit in combat and some even stoke the fire of division between the members of a Raptor Squad to get rid of the weakest members of the squad, weeding out the least skilled, and leaving behind only the strongest warriors. Raptor Variants *'Warp Talons' - Warp Talons are Chaos Space Marines whose long exposure to the Immaterium has transformed their physical form, enabling them to stalk their prey through the veil of reality. With vorpal claws they slice their way into the material world, to attack from the nightmare dimension of the Warp. Sources *''Black Crusade Core Rulebook'' (RPG), p. 59 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), p. 34 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), p. 16 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition Revised), p. 32 *''White Dwarf'' 231 (US), "Harbingers of Doom - Chaos Space Marine Raptors" *''White Dwarf'' 230 (US), "Bitter and Twisted: Raptors," p. 43 *''Lord of the Night'' (Novel) by Simon Spurrier *''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Void Stalker'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden Gallery File:Raptor_Chaos_Lord.jpg|A Raptor Chaos Lord File:Chaos_Raptors.jpg|Chaos Raptors swoop down upon their enemies File:ChaosRaptors.jpg|A squad of Chaos Space Marine Raptors Chaos_Raptor_Art.jpg|A Chaos Raptor in combat Warp Talons_unit 1.jpg|A squad of Warp Talons attack Loyalist Space Marines Category:R Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines